secrets
by kitkat 1234
Summary: how i think season three should have gone


**A/N** so I wrote this a while back but here it is

**Secrets**

clock flashes midnight. Rory picks up the phone and dials a number

**Dean **hello?

**Rory **Dean?

**Dean **Rory, it's midnight

**Rory **I know but I couldn't sleep and we need to talk

**Dean **ok. What about

**Rory **I think we should break up

**Dean **what? Why?

**Rory **I'm not in love with you anymore and I don't think that it's going to work…(pause)…Dean?…(pause)…oh come on did you really think that it was going to last forever?…(pause)…bye Dean.

**Dean **he'll never love you like I do

**Rory **who?

**Dean** jess.

**Rory** I don't care f he loves me like you do, Dean, because it's not about him. It's about me and you and how we aren't going to work out. Good bye.

Rory hangs up the phone lies down in bed and sighs. After a moment she picks the phone back up and dials another number

**Luke** hello

**Rory **Luke it's Rory is jess there

**Luke **yeah hold on a minute (faintly in the background) Jess

**Jess-** what

**Luke **phone

**Jess **who

**Luke **it's Rory

you can hear Luke handing jess the phone

**Jess ** Rory?

**Rory **look I know it's been a few days and I didn't tell you I was leaving but I'm sorry

**Jess **about what?

**Rory** about not calling

**Jess **it's midnight

**Rory **I know

**Jess** and you just had the desperate need to call at midnight tonight because..

**Rory **I just broke up with Dean and that's it that's why I called so good bye

**Jess **wait

**Rory **what

**Jess **how's Washington?

**Rory **good so far

**Jess** when you getting back

**Rory **three weeks but that's if Paris doesn't kill me first

**Jess** your there with Paris your kidding they left that part out of the stars hollow gazette

**Rory **it's a living nightmare

**Jess **should I start writing your obituary

**Rory** I don't know my mother might want that honor

**Jess **nah she'd be to busy beating Paris-with that useless baseball bat you guys own-for killing her precious daughter

**Rory **you know I always told her that bat would come in handy you think you can have her mail it to me so I can at least get the pleasure of beating her myself before I die

**Jess** I'll see what I can do

**Rory **goodnight Jess

**Jess** goodnight Rory call me tomorrow

**Rory **I'll do that

Rory hang up the phone smiling to herself and finally goes to bed

lorelai is in the inn and the phone rings

**Lorelai** independence inn how may I help you

**Emily **lorelai

**Lorelai **mom

**Emily** lorelai good I was calling to confirm dinner with you and Rory tonight

**Lorelai **oh mom Rory isn't getting back until Saturday so I'll be there but she won't

**Emily** your father and I could have sworn that she was getting back today

**Lorelai **I'll see you tonight mom bye

lorelai hangs up the phone as Michelle walks behind the desk

**Lorelai** Michelle I have to go get Rory will you cover the desk

**Michelle **no

**Lorelai** oh let me rephrase cover the desk for me

Rory gets off the bus sees her mother sitting on he bench runs over and hugs her

**Lorelai** I'm so glad your back Hun its been boring here without you

**Rory** really cause you've been known to be the life of party

**Lorelai** I missed you

**Rory** I missed you too mom

**Lorelai **and guess what I lied to my parents and got you out of Friday night dinner I told them that you don't get back ntiltomorrow

**Rory **why

**Lorelai **well I thought that you an Dean could spend some time together at this summer madness festival

**Rory** oh

**Lorelai **is something wrong

**Rory** well I may have failed to mention that I broke up with Dean three weeks ago

**Lorelai **uh yeah you may have failed to mention that so wait you broke up with him

**Rory **yeah

Rory and Lorelai are getting out of the jeep

**Rory **um I'm going to go to Luke's is that ok

**Lorelai **yeah that's fine I'll meet you at home any particular reason why

**Rory ** no I just missed the coffee

**Lorelai **oh ok bye sweets

lorelai walks away wondering why Rory wouldn't tell her that she broke up with Dean

Rory walks into Luke's and the bell rings

**Rory **hey Luke um is jess upstairs

**Luke** oh hey Rory your back nice to see you yeah he's upstairs

**Rory **thanks Luke and its nice to see you too

Rory walks upstairs and knocks on the door jess answers

**Rory **hey stranger

**Jess** I don't think im considered a stranger

**Rory** well true because otherwise I would have been coincidently dialing the same wrong number every night for the last three weeks

**Jess **yes that would have been quite a coincidence

Rory leaned forward and kissed him

**Rory **I missed you

**Jess **I missed you too you want to come in

**Rory **I'd love to

Rory walks into the apartment and jess closes the door behind her

Rory walks into the Gilmore house and sits down on the couch next to lorelai

**Lorelai** you were gone for a while I thought you were just going for some coffee

**Rory** I did just go to get coffee but I also talked to Jess a little

**Lorelai** oh yeah I may have forgotten to mention that he's back in town

**Rory** yeah you may have forgotten to mention that but it's ok I already knew

**Lorelai **you knew?

**Rory **yeah I think I was the first person he told with the exception of Luke of course

**Lorelai **when did he tell you

**Rory **does it really matter

**Lorelai **yeah it matters to me when did he tell you

**Rory **at sookie's wedding

**Lorelai **he wasn't at sookie's wedding

**Rory **yes he was well he was at the inn at least not really the wedding he came to see me and tell me that he was moving back and even if he hadn't I've talked to him every night for the past three weeks so that might have given it away

**Lorelai **wait a minute you've talked to him every night for the last three weeks you only talked to me every other night claiming you were busy

**Rory** I was

**Lorelai **yeah busy calling jess

**Rory **whatever I'm not going to argue with you

**Lorelai **I don't like what he's doing to you

**Rory** what? what is he doing to me

**Lorelai **he's making you lie to me

**Rory **I did not lie to you I just kept pieces of information from you which you know about now so I didn't really keep information from you

**Lorelai **well than he's making you keep information from me

**Rory **oh really he's making me do that what made you not tell me that I was offered a quarter of a million dollars

**Lorelai** ugh I am not going to argue with you about this I have to go get ready for dinner

**Rory **bye I'm leaving

**Lorelai **to go where

**Rory** the end of summer madness festival

**Lorelai **be home by ten

**Rory **I'll be home whenever I get home

Rory walks out of the house and lorelai watches her go then turns around and goes upstairs

Rory walks into the diner and sees Jess leaning on the counter reading a book he looks up and sees her

**Jess **hey

**Rory **hey

**Rory **come on

**Jess **come on where

**Rory **you'll see

Rory grabs Jess's shirt and pulls him out of the diner and to the festival

**jess **Rory no way

**Rory **oh come on jess this is the first ever end of summer madness festival

**Jess **no

**Rory **jess you wouldn't be arguing with me if you weren't going to go your just waiting for me to say something to make you go

**Jess **and so far haven't heard anything

**Rory **I'll loan you any book any time

**Jess **your really bad at bargaining

**Rory **oh yeah

**Jess **yeah

Rory grabs Jess's shirt again and drags him back into the diner and into the store room and kisses him

**Jess **fine

jess walks out of the store room and Rory follows

**Rory **really

**Jess **only if you tell me why you dragged me all the way back inside and into the storage room to kiss me

**Rory **oh well my mom doesn't really like you so I don't think I'm going to tell her yet

**Jess **quick it's the apocalypse Rory Gilmore isn't telling her mother something

**Rory** so unfair I've lied to her before

**Jess** when

**Rory** two years ago

**Jess **well at least you've lied I wouldn't expect much more from you I guess

**Rory** what's that supposed to mean

**Jess **oh well just that town princess we'll put her face on a poster for censorship would never do anything wrong

**Rory **if I remember correctly you got that poster taken down by switching some not so bambi or dumbo videos with bambi and dumbo

**Jess** yes I did and you offered me an egg role if I told you what I did and I never got that egg role

**Rory **next time we eat Chinese

**Jess** whatever

they walk in the crowd for the festival

lorelai is ringing the doorbell then Emily opens the door

**Lorelai **hi mom

**Emily** you look upset lorelai

**Lorelai **well me and Rory had a spat Luke and I haven't been on good terms before sookie's wedding and me and Christopher…

**Emily** what what about Christopher

**Lorelai **well he left me mom

**Emily **what why what did you do

**Lorelai **I didn't do nothing he left me for his ex girlfriend because she's pregnant

**Emily **I told you that woman was chaos

**Lorelai **like I could have prevented it even if I had listened to you

**Emily **and you mentioned something about you and Rory were fighting

**Lorelai **no we were arguing

**Emily **oh my mistake why were you arguing

**Lorelai **jess is back in town

**Emily **you mean the kid that broke her arm and totaled her car not that the car was suitable any how

**Lorelai **yeah that's the one and he's got Rory falling for him even though she won't admit it

**Emily** well keep him away from her at all due cost

**Lorelai **it's not that simple mom she's probably with him right now

**Emily **I knew she got home today

**Lorelai **well I knew she wouldn't want to come she had just got done traveling I thought she'd just want to rest

**Emily **well then why isn't she here and not resting

**Lorelai** well um

**Emily **you didn't want me to know that you lied

**Lorelai **so mom you have a new maid

Rory walks into the diner

**Rory **hey Luke is jess here

**Luke **its eleven and your mom just came in here looking for you Rory she said she told you to be back by ten

**Rory **and I told her I'd be back when I'm back now is jess here

**Luke **no he's not

**Rory **oh ok bye

Rory walks out of the diner

Rory sees jess on the bridge and sits down next to him

**Jess **hey

**Rory **hey

**Jess **you look upset want to talk

**Rory **no

jess puts his arm around Rory and she leans her head against his chest

Rory wakes up and realizes that she fell asleep on the bridge with jess it's morning and she turns around and wakes up jess

**Rory **jess wake up

**Jess **what

**Rory** we fell asleep I got to go

Rory gets up and runs off the bridge

Rory tries to sneak into the Gilmore house

**Lorelai **well when you said that you'd be home when you got home I didn't think that it implied seven o'clock in the morning

**Rory **mom I'm sorry I fell asleep and I don't want to fight with you anymore so I'm sorry and I will not go out with jess but you can't stop me from being friends with him

**Lorelai **that's fine but um where were you

**Rory **I told you I fell asleep

**Lorelai **where

**Rory **the bridge

**Lorelai **no seriously

**Rory **I was on the bridge I was sitting there and I fell asleep

**Lorelai **is that safe I mean one wrong move and you would have been sleeping with the fishes

**Rory **I don't think that there are fishes in that lake

**Lorelai **which bridge

**Rory **the one where Luke pushed jess into the lake

**Lorelai **oh good memories there I wish I could have been there to have seen that one

**Rory** your evil

**Lorelai **what can I say I lived with your evil grandmother for seventeen years it tends to show through sometimes despite my best efforts

**Rory **I'm hungry and my back hurts but I slept peaceful next to…

**Lorelai **next to…

**Rory **the water I slept peacefully next to the water

**Lorelai **oh ok then um so lukes

**Rory **you go to Luke's? you and Luke were fighting

**Lorelai **yeah but I'm hungry and he's got the comfy seats for your back

**Rory **sure lets go

they walk into lukes

**Luke **coffee

**Lorelai **need you ask

**Luke **your right my mistake

lorelai looks over and notices jess

**Lorelai **hey Luke I'm sorry for yelling at you

**Luke **its ok

**Lorelai **so I thought jess didn't work on Saturdays here lately

**Luke **its his punishment

**Lorelai **oh yeah what did he do now

**Luke **he stayed out all night and won't tell me where he was

lorelai shoots Rory a dirty look and walks out of the diner Rory looks at Luke

**Rory **damn it Luke you have to tell her everything don't you

Rory walks out of the diner and after lorelai Luke turns around and shoots jess a glance

**Jess **what did I do now

**Luke **I don't know you tell me I say that you were out all night and lorelai storms out and Rory swared at me I've never heard her swear before and then she storms out after lorelai

**Jess **don't look at me I can't explain them any better than you can

**Luke **oh no

**Jess **what

**Luke** you were out all night with Rory weren't you

**Jess **you know I should really start getting back to work

**Luke** jess

jess starts to smile

Rory and lorelai are at the house

**Lorelai **slept peacefully next to water your so full of shit you were sleeping peacefully next to jess

**Rory **nothing happened I was sitting next to him on the bridge and we fell asleep

**Lorelai **what you weren't reading a book again

**Rory **what's that supposed to mean

**Lorelai **this almost an exact repeat of the night of the dance

**Rory **well at least grandma isn't here

**Lorelai **the only plus

Rory walks into her bedroom and slams the door behind her then comes out again with a second wind

**Rory **this is just like you to forget that that's not the only plus

**Lorelai **well then what's the other plus

**Rory **I wasn't in a formal and heels and I could run all the way home much easier when I realized my mistake

**Lorelai **oh yeah which mistake was that

**Rory **the mistake to wear heels so I had frost bite on my toes by the time I reached home

both girls busted out laughing

**Rory **I'm sorry mom

**Lorelai **it's ok sweets just remember if this happens a third time I'm no longer believing a word you say

**Rory **fair enough

**Lorelai **and you still can't date him

they walk into Lukes

**Luke **hey your back

**Lorelai **you know us can't say away from the coffee

**Luke **well I don't know with that scene that went down I thought you might only come in thirty times today rather than your usual sixty seventy times

**Lorelai **ha ha funny man give us the coffee

**Rory **and two cheeseburgers, chili fries, and pie

**Lorelai **cherry pie

**Rory **no way peach

**Lorelai **apple

**Rory **apple

**lorelai **with ice cream

**Rory **and whipped cream

**Luke **I'll bring the pie out after the cheeseburger and chili fries

**Lorelai **no way we were planning on mixing them all together

**Rory **yeah maybe you could bring out the blender we could make a protein shake only with no protein

**Luke **I'll be back with some coffee

Luke walks away

**Lorelai **so any new perspectives for boyfriends since jess is completely off limits or are you just focusing on your studies

**Rory **mainly studies for now but jess can still be a friend that's a boy right

**Lorelai **well I can't deny you of literature debates because other than Paris he's the only one for you to debate with

**Rory **well apparently you don't hate him enough to start reading so I don't have to talk to him at all

**Lorelai **and torture myself by frying my brain no way then I couldn't monitor your friendliness with jess which would defeat the point

Luke comes back with coffee chili fries and cheeseburgers

**Lorelai **your missing the pie and the blender

**Rory **yeah now what kind of weird concoction can we make now

**Luke **I'm walking away

Rory walks into the diner

**Rory **hey Luke do you know where jess is

**Luke **yeah he's upstairs

**Rory **oh ok can I go…

**Luke **go ahead

Rory walks upstairs knocks on the door and jess answers

**Rory **my mom says that I can't see you

**Jess **ok

**Rory **but I can keep a secret if you can

**Jess **that's twice in two days that Rory disobeys her mother

**Rory **whatever

Rory kisses jess

**A/N** reviews are always welcomed and this is my first fanfic so good or bad? Of course I'm looking forward to all of you saying it's good


End file.
